Head Massage Needed (Stephen Strange Drabble)
by marvelchick1992
Summary: Amelia is a part time student and best friend to Doctor Stephen Strange and one day she decides to bug him. She comes across him when he's frustrated and overdoing it when it comes to his workload so she forces him to get a head massage by no other than her.
1. Chapter 1

"Stephen! Where are you? Hey…oh there you are. What are you doing?" I greeted my best friend and part time mentor Doctor Stephen Strange in his study. He had his head in one hand reading over a book, stray pieces of hair falling into his face.

"Hello? Earth to Strange?" I said, waving my hands in front of his face to get his attention when he didn't respond. He looked up for a moment, his attention focusing back on the book.

"Okay, so you're studying. What is it, some other dimensional being or supernatural phenomena? Are you going to ever talk to me?"

"You know, you're being a big distraction and I'd really like you to leave. I've got a lot of work to do," he stated, anger in his tone. I frowned at him, annoyed that he'd take that tone with me. I knew he was frustrated, Wong telling me to rid Stephen of all that tension he carried on his shoulders or in his mind.

"Wow, someone's grumpy. How long have you been at it? You're not overdoing it are you? You know what happens when you do that don't you? There's too much built up tension that you should really work through," I stated, placing my hands on my hips.

"A few hours. If you must know I'm trying to read up different kind of specters and their different powers…hey, Amelia, I really need you to give that back and leave. That's not funny. Come here and hand it over," he explained, huffing when I shut the book and took it from his grasp. He stood, those blue eyes flashing with annoyance at my attempt to keep him distracted.

"No, you can have it back when you're relaxed a bit…and now you've disappeared. Stephen! Where-," I told him, screaming when he grabbed me from behind. He plucked the book from my hands, sitting back down, resuming where he left off.

"Oh no, you don't. Come on, you're going to take a break whether you like it or not," I growled, shutting the book again, grabbing his arm and physically dragging him from the room.

"Amelia! I don't have time for this," he grumbled as I brought him to my room.

"I don't want to hear it. You can't spend hours researching and not take a break. You'll fry yourself out," I told him, pulling out my comfy chair leaning against my dresser. I propped it up in the middle of the room and pulled him over to it.

"Sit down," I ordered.

"Amelia, I can't…"

"_Sit. Down._ You're not winning this argument," I stated through gritted teeth. He shot me a glare, sitting down waiting for something magical to happen.

"I honestly don't see…how…this…is relaxing," he commented, surprised when I sat on his lap, hooking my legs through the chair's armholes.

"It's not the chair that's going to relax you. It's me that will be the cause of your relaxation," I told him.

"Amelia…I…Please…"

"Sh, let me help you relax. Let me give you some stress relief,"

His bright blue eyes bore into mine, watching my movements. I moved my hands into his soft, ink black hair, massaging his head, a motion that made him close his eyes, lips parting open, a sigh escaping them. I moved my hands in different ways, giving him the best stress relief he's ever experienced.

Eventually, I moved them down to his beard, scratching it, another form of my relaxing methods at work, moving back and forth between it and his head.

"See, isn't this relaxing?" I whispered.

"Yes, very much so. Your hands feel wonderful. I can feel the tension releasing though my shoulders are still tense," he responded, opening his eyes. There was something in them that told me he was enjoying this a little too much.

"Okay, let me see what I can do. Do you mind removing the…I'm not sure that's a good idea," I told him, freezing when he shifted the eye of Agamotto over my neck.

"You can return it when you've finished," he told me, his lips dangerously close to my own.

"Okay. So, now I'll work on you shoulders. Um… tell me if I'm too invasive alright?" I whispered, a little disappointed when he shifted back against the chair. Who was I kidding? He didn't like me how I liked him. He was only my mentor and friend and that's what he'd always be. He nodded and I pulled open his tunic a little, showing off his toned chest, slipping my hands inside to get his shoulders.

"You know what? Hang on, let me take this off and if you don't mind, we can get on the bed," he told me. I got off him, trying not to stare at his bare chest when he pulled the tunic over his head. He was about to lie down when I stopped him to spread out a super fluffy blanket on the comforter, maximum stress relief achieving its potential.

"I just want to…make it as comfortable as I can," I said, accidentally slamming into him when I turned around.

"Do I make you nervous?" he asked, a smirk on his lips, his eyes scanning over me, his head slightly tilted as he locked on my lips.

"N-No. Will you please…?"

"I think I do. I think I make you _very nervous,_" He told me, walking me backwards until the back of my knees hit the edge of the bed. He leaned down as if he was about to kiss me, my breath caught in my throat.

"Stephen…I need to get rid…of the tension in your shoulders. I…" I told him, cut off by his lips on mine. His arms circled around me, pulling my body against his, my hands pressed onto his chest. His teeth bit down on my lower lip, making me gasp allowing him to slip in his tongue, tangling with mine. When he pulled back, he smiled a heart-stopping smile, my head still spinning from the kiss we shared.

"I'm sorry. I really wanted to do that," he told me, still holding me against him.

"Shoulders. Now," I stated, earning a chuckle from him as he released me and laid flat on the blanket. I straddled his back, applying pressure to his shoulders, massaging them. Pausing for a brief moment, I leaned down to his ear, a shiver passing through him, my breath light near it.

"I'm glad you kissed me. I wouldn't mind delving into _other_ activities with you," I whispered, moving back to finish what I was doing. I moved down to his back, groans coming from Stephen as tension released, relaxation entering him.

"Enough of this. I need to kiss you again," he stated, turning over and sitting up. His hands snagged in my hair pulling me into him, his lips pressing onto mine. My hands rested on his chest as we made out, eventually ending with me lying on top of him, our hands linked together.

"Amelia?" he asked in between kisses.

"Hmm?"

"Would you like to go on a date with me? Dinner perhaps? Tomorrow night?" he asked, giving me a quick peck on the lips.

"I'd love to," I answered, kissing him again. That afternoon became relaxing for the both of us.


	2. Chapter 2

The day after giving Stephen a head massage, we spent most the morning and afternoon practicing different spells and meditating; my body was soaked in sweat from training so hard. My breathing became labored, so focused on a successful meditation that I hadn't noticed Stephen moving closer to me.

"Amelia, take a break. It's approaching 5 o'clock. We should get ready for our date. You've done well today. There's no need to overdo it," his deep voice shattering my concentration. I opened my eyes to discover his handsome face mere inches from my own. I clambered back, the action catching me off guard.

"My apologies. I had no desire to startle you," he told me, helping me up, spark shooting through my hands at his touch.

"It's all right. If you'll excuse me, I'll go take a shower now," I told him, attempting to walk past him. I say attempt because the moment I tried, his arms pulled me close to his body, warmth from his lips encasing mine.

I could taste the honey from this morning's tea on his lips, licking them for entrance into his mouth. My hands found their way into his soft hair, tugging him closer if it were even possible. His hands moved to tangle his fingers in my hair before he gently unattached our bodies.

"If we continue this any longer, I fear we might not make it to dinner. Though I wouldn't mind…moving things forward, I'd really love it if we went on our date," he stated, putting more distance between us. I nodded, stepping forward to place a kiss on his cheek, walking past him to retreat to my room, not missing the small smile that etched itself on his lips.

I stripped down in the bathroom while waiting on the water to warm up. Stepping in, I let the water roll onto my body and allowed my mind to wander to places it shouldn't. The touch of Stephen's hands roaming where they pleased against my skin, his warm, soft lips pressed against mine, the feel of his cock inside me. Conscious of my hands drifting down between my legs, I reined myself in before I touched myself.

My body ached for him but I didn't want the relationship we shared to be strictly sexual. I liked him…a lot and I wanted feelings to develop into something stronger. Lathering up with shampoo, I cleansed my hair, putting conditioner in. I scrubbed my skin with body wash that smelled like roses, washing it off and the rinsing the conditioner out. I sat down on the bench in the shower and shaved my legs and underarms, making my skin smooth to the touch.

Squeezing excess water from my hair, I started getting ready for dinner; drying my hair and deciding on a medium length, teal, strapless dress, I did my make-up to match it. I left my dark brown hair down, straightening it to make it behave, the natural wave to it not cooperating with me tonight. Sitting down on the bed, I slid on three-inch heels, black in color and made my descent to see Stephen waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs. He wore a nice black button up shirt and dark brown trousers, black shoes that completed his look.

His hair was slicked back from his face, bringing out his bright blue eyes.

"Wow. You look stunning," he greeted me, kissing my cheek.

"Thank you. You look dashing as ever," I complimented him, giving him a kiss of my own. We exited the Sanctum holding hands as we walked to a Thai restaurant, one of our favorites. We talked about different interests we had, some we had in common, past dreams we had desired; dessert came around, a chocolate cake we shared before leaving to return to our home.

"Tonight was fun," he told me, his fingers brushing over mine.

"We should do it again. Maybe next week?" I stated, stepping closer and tilting my head, hoping he'd take the hint. Stephen sensed it and leaned in to capture my lips with his, his hands wrapping around my waist and pressing me close to him. He kissed me twice more before pulling back, desire pooling in his eyes.

"Yes, of course. We could go see a movie or a play next time," he agreed, restraining from bringing me to his room to participate in _other _activities.

"Good night Amelia,"

"Good night Stephen,"

The next few days, I would find him more stressed than he needed to be.

"Stephen! Where did he disappear off to now? Stephen? Strange? Where-," I called out, ceasing my shouts when I found him. He was back in the study from before, only this time, he had fallen asleep, arms folded like a pillow so he could rest his head; piles of books were strewn out on his desk.

Of course he would be pushing himself harder than before, making up for lost time. I approached the mahogany desk and tapped his shoulder. He startled, a shield at the ready, a piece of paper sticking to his cheek.

"Relax, it's only me," I told him, gently plucking the sheet, which was covered in spells from his face.

"Thank you. I must've fallen asleep. More cases popped up and I've been researching them all on how to best handle each one. What? Why are you staring at me like that?" he greeted me.

"You're really pushing yourself harder than you should. You seem exhausted. Take a break. It'll still be there when you return," I replied. He shook his head, picking up a book from the pile, pouring over the pages.

"Stephen, put the book down. Come with me. Let me give you some relief. Please?"

His blue eyes flickered up at me, sighing as he resigned to placing the book down.

"Another head massage? I'm not certain it'll be able to release any tension this time," he commented.

"No, not a head massage. Come to my room. I've got just the thing to ease your stress," I replied, moving around the desk to take his hand in mine. I tugged gently so he'd follow me upstairs to my room.

"Take that off while I lay out a blanket," I ordered, walking over to my closet, pulling out the same plush throw from last time and spread it across my comforter. Turning back, I noticed he hadn't disrobed and arched an eyebrow.

"Do you want me to undress you?"

"You want me naked? Really? After the first date?" Stephen asked, frowning.

"Why would…oh. First, we're not having sex and second this is more about your relaxation than other needs," I explained, my face going red. When he still didn't do as I asked, I stepped closer to him, kissing his lips.

"You're welcome to stay in your underwear if you'd like. I'm only giving you a back massage. The only difference from last time is that it's a full body one and I'm focusing more on your sore muscles rather than just the back. If you're worried that I don't want to sleep with you, don't,"

"While I'd love to fool around, I also know you really need to relax," I told him rubbing his arms, then deliberately pushing apart his tunic to brush my fingers over his defined chest. Stephen leaned down to kiss me, finally removing the rest of his tunic and stretching out on the blanket.

"Are you opposed to me using massage oil? It's nothing fruity or feminine, though I do have a lavender scented one to help with sleep,"

"Use the unscented one please," he replied.

"All right. I'm going to warm it up in my hands so it won't be too cold on your skin," I told him, striding over to the bathroom to grab the medium sized bottle. Entering the bedroom again, I straddled him, sitting on his butt and squirted some oil in my hand. I set the bottle to the side and rubbed my hands together for a few seconds to warm it up.

Starting with his shoulders, I applied light pressure as I set to working out the tension in his body. He groaned in pleasure at my touch while I worked on him. After I few minutes, I moved to his back; I applied a little more pressure to work out kinks in his back, some more stubborn than others.

"Damn, you've really been pushing yourself. Some of these are really tight. I might need to massage this area a little longer," I told him.

"Mm, has anyone told you, you're really good with your hands? This feels amazing," he commented. I giggled and leaned over to press a kiss on his cheek. He smiled, a sleepy smile, his eyes drooping a little as he fought sleep.

"If you want to close your eyes, it's okay. I know you're tired. I'll wake you when I need for you to turn over," I whispered, pleased when he let exhaustion take over. I spent at least 30 minutes on his back, sliding down to massage the back of his legs, taking my time to release the tension there. I did the same thing with his arms, tapping him to turn over. Stephen shut his eyes, breathing evenly, lips slightly parted. I continued my massage, eventually making my way to his scalp, something that made him fall into a deeper sleep.

Deciding that I had done was enough to relax Stephen I leaned down to kiss his cheeks, stirring him.

"I'm finished. Why don't you climb under the covers? Stay the night. You're extremely sleepy it seems," I told him. I pushed myself off him so he could sit up to move under my cool linen sheets. I changed my clothes in the bathroom before turning off the lights and joining him in my bed. Stephen had already dozed off and I carded my fingers through his hair, cupping his jaw as I moved my hands down his face. I gave him a sweet kiss, snuggling closer.

"Good night, my love," I whispered and let sleep envelop me as well.


	3. Chapter 3

Stephen and I had been on three dates after the night I gave him a full body massage. Tonight, we were on our fifth date.; we decided to go to a sandwich shop before taking a stroll through Central Park. While we walked, we spoke of attending one of Stark's parties. This one he was throwing didn't have the extravagance it usually had, but it would be classier, and we would be among friends. We had all grown closer through all the years we had been fighting side by side, defeating enemies. Some of us had made newer friends we didn't expect to make, like Natasha, Wanda and me. Stephen had even become best friends with Tony of all people. Here, I thought that they didn't like each other, but it turns out they had a few things in common. Plus, we had hung out with other events we were forced to go to.

"Did you find an outfit for Tuesday night?" he asked me, pulling closer in order to drape an arm over my shoulders.

"Yes, I went with a strapless gold dress and I have a feeling you're really going to love it. Maybe I should try it on for when we get back home," I answered, winking up at him.

"Are you trying to distract me from everyone at the party. I don't think I'll be able to take my eyes off of you at the party. All of that gorgeous skin exposed is enough to get me all hot and bothered," he commented, a blush appearing on his cheeks, his blue eyes darkening with lust.

"Maybe. I love the way you look at me. It makes me feel all warm inside. Your eyes roaming everywhere. It turns me on," I teased him, kissing his neck before pulling him down to kiss his lips. Passion scorched my tongue as he slipped his tongue inside my mouth, heat exploring my insides. Despite us being in a relationship for a few months, we still hadn't slept together. We'd only make out, but touch each other in various places, leaving a lingering feeling of wanting more. It helped to build the sexual tension. The massages helped with it as well, even though I was only giving him the experience. We also hadn't spent the night together since the other night when he fell asleep, exhausted from the day's activities. I didn't know if we were ready enough for that, given the fact that I wanted to strip him of his clothing every time we made out. I suspected that maybe he was waiting for the right opportunity to move forward with our relationship. I thought he might want the same things I did; not to screw things up by sleeping with each other. I guess we figured the wait would be worth it.

"Stephen…I need to show you something," I whispered, pulling back. I was breathless from his kiss, a heat pooling below making me take a few breaths to calm the fire brewing inside.

"What is it?" he asked. My eyes gazed into his; desire had caused his pupils to dilate. Clearly, he was eager to move things forward as well. I could see he was fighting it, putting some distance between us. I took his hand in mine, laying flat, palm up, on top of mine.

"I've been practicing. Seeing what I could do with my ability. Watch," I said. I circled my first two fingers above his palm, forming a funnel cloud, which turned into a mini tornado; it fit in the middle of Stephen's palm, not moving an inch.

"That's…impressive," he said, intrigued at the small natural disaster in his hand.

"I'm not done. Spread your fingers, slowly and carefully," He did as I asked, not disturbing the tornado. I closed my fingers over an edge of it and pulled down, dispersing it into smoke, which drifted through the spaces between his spread digits. The wind made a whooshing sound as it ruffled our clothing. His eyes met mine, surprise etching onto his features.

"You've been working harder, improving your skills. How long did it take you to learn this?" he asked.

"A few days. The first time I discovered it was possible to even make this, I lost control and papers went everywhere. I practiced for a few hours each day to get it right, which ended up being perfected in four days total,"

"You're not overworking yourself, are you? You've seen what happens when I get stressed. I don't want you to push yourself to an exhaustion point," he said.

"No. I'm being careful. Like you taught me," I said, linking my hand with his to continue our walk.

"Good. I'd like for you to try something tomorrow. We'll start early in case you can't accomplish it the first time,"

"Okay. Should we head back? I remember your definition of early is around 6 a.m." I commented.

"It's only 8 right now. Another hour won't hurt," We continued walking, returning home where we sat in his room, making out, the passion from earlier returning. I managed to be on top of him, leaving tiny kisses on his neck, which lead to me stripping Stephen of his shirt and trailing more down his chest, back up to his lips, our finger intertwined. Soft moans were escaping our lips as we continued to kiss, the tension building as well as heat. Holding back once more, I gave him a final kiss and made to climb off him to return to my room.

"Amelia, where are you going?" Stephen asked, sitting up at my sudden movement.

"To bed. See you in the morning," I said, going to his door.

"Don't leave. Please? Stay with me tonight," he said, stopping me in my tracks. Usually, he let me go back to my room, satisfied with staying in separate in case we decided to get carried away with our actions. Tonight, everything felt different, electrified, heated. It was almost as if, new steps were beginning to form; I think we both needed to move forward in the relationship, take risks.

"Are you sure?" I asked, turning back to him, my hand still in place on the doorknob. He nodded and extended one hand towards me.

"Come back to bed," he answered.

"I don't have anything to change into. I can run down the hall to change,"

"How about you wear one of my sweatshirts instead? They're in the first drawer in the wardrobe. Change and then join me under the sheets," I nodded and crossed the room to his wardrobe and chose a maroon once, going into his bathroom to switch out of the dress I was wearing. I came out and climbed under the covers with him, snuggling close. He had rid himself of the trousers he had been wearing, stripped down to his underwear, stirring something in me down below.

"You know this the first time you've asked me to spend the night with you," I whispered.

"Is it? Maybe I should ask you to more often. I love you in my shirt. I love you in my bed. Perhaps, I should have you move into my room. Indefinitely," he whispered back, kissing my forehead and then leaving one on my lips.

"What? Stephen?" I asked. I received no response, his eyes closed as he fell asleep. His statement shocked me. I hadn't expected this from him; I thought we weren't ready for that next step, though I really wanted to move forward with him. I had fallen head over heels for Stephen and I always hoped he had as well. Sighing, I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep as well, his words replaying in my mind.

The alarm went off at 6 a.m. and I woke to find myself tangled up in Stephen's arms, my face pressed into his chest. I kissed him there, stirring him.

"Stephen, time to get up,"

"Five more minutes," he mumbled. I giggled and stayed close to him for the extra five minutes he requested, this time as they came to pass, lifting my body up to kiss him on the lips.

"Stephen. Now, it's really time to get up," He groaned, silencing my by bringing my face back down for another kiss. His hands traveled down to the hem of the shirt I had borrowed from him, lifting it up slowly. His fingers brushed against my skin, making me shiver. He pulled it off my head, tossing it aside, flipping me so he was on top.

He kissed me fully, his tongue parting my lips to tangle it with my own, his hands traveling up to my breasts, circling them, pinching my nipples. A breathy moan escaped my kips at the touch, my back arching into him. He moved his lips to my neck, leaving a path to one of my breasts, his tongue darting out to circle a nipple, his beard tickling my skin. He placed his mouth around my breast, suckling it.

"Stephen…more," I ground out with another moan, my nails digging into his back. He moved to the other breast, my hips thrusting up to meet his; I could feel his growing erecting and moved my hands down to the waistband of his underwear, pulling them down to squeeze his ass. I shifted my hands to stroke his cock, earning a moan from him.

"Wait…we should stop," he said, pulling back and breathing hard.

"Yeah, we should definitely stop," I stated, pulling him back in for another heated kiss. My hands returned to stroke him, making him moan.

"It's not that I don't want to, but…" he said in between moans, one hand slipping under my panties and rubbing my clit.

"We've got work to do," I said, almost purring the words.

"Once shouldn't hurt anything," he said, moving his hands to slide off my underwear, while I managed to get his off. Stephen moved a hand back down to my core, rubbing my clit before slipping a finger inside me, slowly moving it in and out of my body. I worked him, stroking his cock, getting him more erect than he had been before.

"Amelia, keep doing that and I going to come before being inside of you first," he groaned, leaning over to grab a condom out of the nightstand. He slipped it on, spreading my legs with his knee. Giving me no warning, he slammed into me, allowing a moment for me to adjust to his size.

"Ready?" he asked, plowing into my body at my nod. I moaned, my nails returning to dig into his back hard enough to leave indentations into his skin. Muscles rippled against my fingertips as he thrust into me. Faster he went, my hips rocking to keep pace with him. Our lips connected in a burning fire, igniting more throughout my body. If I was feeling all this heat, I could only imagine what he was feeling. He rolled over so I could ride him while we gazed into each other's eyes, finishing at the same time. We were both a sweaty mess, breathing hard coming down from our high, before I kissed him and shifted off of him.

"As much as I'd like to go again, _we_ need to get some work done. What did you have in mind for me to try?" I said, slipping on his shirt.

"Meet me downstairs when you've dressed and I'll show you," he told me, sitting up to slap my ass before pulling me into his lap to give me another kiss.

"Maybe later we can do this again," he told me before I left to change into my workout clothes.

I met Stephen downstairs to see him standing behind a medium-sized container of water.

"What is this?" I asked.

"I want you to be able to form a cyclone with your new ability you've been practicing. Only we're using the wind to move the water accordingly. Same principle but different mechanics," he said.

"I don't know. I've only made small ones. What if I lose control?"

"I'll be right here to make sure you don't. How about you start now? Get a feel for it. Concentrate," he said. Sighing, I focused my attention on the water. I rotated my hand in the same way I had with the mini one I formed last night and pushed my will into the container to make the water rise. It started to form and then collapsed, the water sloshing onto the floor.

"Don't worry. It'll take some time to get right. Try again," For hours, I stayed at it, starting to sweat, pushing myself to do as he asked. We stopped for the occasional water breaks or bathroom breaks, including food when we got hungry; the practice went on until through dinner; around 8, I managed to build up one, despite the soreness I felt in my limbs.

"Excellent. Hold it. Breathe. Relax, here. Extend your foot back a little. Flex your hands, Now, release," Stephen instructed. He placed his hands on mine, closing them as the cyclone fell back into the container, more sloshing to the floor. I was breathing hard from exerting myself my limbs numb from holding the cyclone.

"Very good. I…woah. Easy, I've got you. Relax, breathe. Amelia, lean into me if you have to," he told me, catching me as I slumped back. He lowered us to the floor, moving strands of my hair away from my face.

"I'm exhausted. Everything feels sore," I told him as I glanced up at him.

"I told you not to push it. I know we've been working the whole day but if you needed more breaks, you should have said something,"

"I'm sorry. I wanted to perfect it," I stated.

"You perfected. Consider me impressed. How about you run up and take a bath? Ease your muscles. I'll come up in a little while. Check in on you. It's been a long day," I took his advice and went to my room, starting a hot bath. I put a few drops of lavender oil into the water to create a calm space, stripping down as I waited for the tub to fill.

Climbing in, I shut off the water, satisfied of the volume it had reached. I closed my eyes, willing my muscles to relax, melting away the stress. I stayed in the tub until the water grew cold, getting out and drying off. I slipped on a soft, green robe and went to stretch out on the bed, surprised to see Stephen standing in my bedroom.

"I came to check to see how you were feeling. I thought it might be nice for me to give you a massage since you gave me two in the past few months. You earned it today," he said.

"That would be nice. I'll get throw I used with you and I'll change into something else,"

"Don't feel as if you have to get dressed because of me. If you'd rather be naked, then by all means stay that way,"

"You don't mind? You won't get turned on if I stay naked?" I asked, walking up to him, trailing my fingers to his crotch, squeezing his clothed length. He gasped before removing my hand, linking his fingers with mine.

"I'm here to relax you. I'm pretty sure I can hold back my other needs to do just that," he stated, kissing my knuckles. Heat flushed my face and I pulled back to retrieve the plush blanket that we had used the past few times. I spread it out on my bed and took off my robe, lying flat on my stomach, my head turned to the side. Stephen placed, himself between my legs. He removed his sling ring, leaning back to put it on my nightstand. He stated to massage my back; I groaned at the tension releasing in my muscles. He didn't press too hard, not sure if he'd cause pain in his hands but hard enough to soothe the soreness in my limbs.

He worked each part of my body for at least thirty minutes - it's what it felt like, anyway – not being too short with time. My limbs fell limp but relaxed, the soreness ebbing away.

"Stephen, you're great with those hands of yours," I said, sleepiness taking over.

"I used to be a surgeon. That's probably why. I remember the anatomy of the human body. Though I thought the accident would've changed things. I guess not," he said.

"Keep going. It feels wonderful. If you're not careful, you'll put me to sleep,"

"That's okay. Sleep if you want," I must have dozed off because I felt Stephen shaking me gently to wake me.

"You're tired. Get under the covers. I'll get the lights," he said. I knocked off the throw pillows and slipped between my linen sheets as he shut off the lights and joined me, stripping down to his underwear again. He pulled me close to him, one arm draped over my torso, the other under the other side.

"Thank you, Stephen," I said.

"You're welcome. I love you," he confessed.

"I love you too," I whispered, snuggling into his warmth, both of us falling asleep, our relationship diving into a new direction.


	4. Chapter 4

The day of Tony's party had arrived, and I couldn't be more excited. I wanted to put on the gold dress sure to capture Stephen's attention, but the party wasn't until 4; plenty of time to train before we got ready to head out. No more tornadoes in water; this time we were outside locked into the mirror dimension to contain the natural disaster.

I no longer pushed myself, taking the required breaks needed in order to keep the stress levels down. Not only had I perfected my ability to conjure up the storm, I had mastered the skill and was currently directing which way the cyclone should go. It was also swirling around with tendrils of smoke at the bottom. Another skill added to my repertoire after practicing every day.

"And they say practice makes perfect. You've not only improved but become a master at your craft. All in a week," Stephen told me. He motioned for me to end the storm; I flexed my hands until the giant tornado dispersed across the lawn, the smoke crawling along the mirrors.

"You should talk. It took you what? A year to perfect your magic. I've had this ability since I was 18. I always struggled with it before coming here that was only four years ago," I said. He chuckled, removing the dimension from us.

"I had problems too, at first. I kept practicing until I could master it. While I slept, I still studied using astral projection. It also doesn't help that I have a photographic memory. Am I a good teacher, at least?"

"The best. In both training and being a lover," I answered. I fluttered my eyelashes at him, deliberately flirting with him.

"You flatter me, Amelia. I'm not sure anyone compares to you," Stephen said. He walked over to me to place a kiss on my lips. I was kidding myself if I said I hadn't fallen deeper in love with him. I had reached the point where I wanted nothing more than to be his forever. I didn't know if he was in the same place as me.

Of course, we had made the next step and I moved into his room, the spare bedroom now for guests only. But marriage was a huge leap from there. I knew in my heart I was ready to make the jump, but was he? How much time had passed in his previous relationships before he knew he truly wanted to take a new step? A bigger commitment? As far as I knew, one woman came close; Christine Palmer. She was before the accident, before he allowed himself to be vulnerable. To shed the walls, he fought long and hard to build up.

"What time is Stark's party?" he asked.

"4. It's 1 now, so we've got about three hours. Two and half if we want to get there early,"

"Want to grab lunch? I figure we've worked up an appetite with all this practice,"

"Sure. What do you have in mind?"

"Is pizza okay? I imagine dinner at the party will be a hell of lot fancier this evening," he responded. He linked hands with me as we entered the Sanctum, climbing the steps to our room.

"Sounds good. Fancy? What are you expecting? Lobster tails sticking up in butter?"

"No. Maybe foie gras. Sweet bread. You know the stuff they serve in those restaurants that give you a small portion of food," he joked.

"Because that's definitely Tony's style. _Small _portions for a _huge_ party,"

"Hey, you never know," We changed into casual wear, going down to a favorite pizzeria of ours to eat lunch.

"Are you still going to wear the gold dress tonight? I don't think I'll be able to focus on anyone but you at the party," he said. Heat bloomed on my cheeks and I took another bite of my pizza slice.

"Well, it is part of the plan to distract you. I'll make time to flirt with you each time you have a conversation," I teased. It was his turn to blush.

"I love you Amelia. You always know how to get me going. If we weren't in public, I'd take you on this table right now," he leaned over to whisper the last part in my ear. I smirked and got up from my seat, his blue eyes following my movements. I grabbed his hand, tugging him towards the exit.

"How about we return home and you can do whatever you want to me?" I suggested.

"Challenge accepted,"

As soon as we reached our room, Stephen closed and locked the door; he made quick work of ridding me of my clothes and pulled me to the bed. He laid me down on my back, climbing on top to kiss me. His hands slipped between my legs, spreading them. He played with my folds like an instrument, inserting two fingers inside. I arched my body against him, a breathy moan escaping my lips. He left a trail of kisses down my neck and chest, settling on a nipple. He sucked and nipped at my skin, juiced soaking his fingers.

I called out his name, my hands moving to unbutton and unzip his jeans. I slipped my fingers inside the waistband of them and his underwear, pulling them down to release his cock. He was half hard, so I pumped his length a few times. He hardened completely in my hands.

He stopped what he was doing to undress fully, coming back down to cover my lips with his own. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he sheathed himself inside me. I let out a guttural groan, my walls stretching to adjust to him. He thrust into me, hitting my g-spot over and over again, our hands linked together. I came over the edge, Stephen not too far behind me; I took an opportunity to roll him over, riding him until we both climaxed once more, ending up curled into each other's arms. We lay there for a few minutes, drenched in sweat and kissing.

"Want to continue this in the shower?" he asked. I nodded and he carried me to the bathroom, pressing my body against the cold tiles while the water warmed up. We kissed, clinging to each other as if one of us might disappear. One of Stephen's hands reached down to stroke my clit; I moaned into his mouth, rocking up against his palm. My nails dug into his back when he removed his hand, replacing it with his cock. He pounded into me, our bodies moving in a perfect rhythm as we reached another orgasm.

Breathing hard, he put me down so we could lather up and get clean for the party. We dried off and changed into our chosen outfits leaving the Sanctum to attend Tony's party. I didn't know Stephen had a surprise waiting for me later that night.

We arrived at the party, all heads turning to look at us…well, they stared at me in the gold dress. Tony came up to greet us, pulling me into a hug.

"Great dress. It appears you've got everyone's attention tonight," he told me.

"There's really only one person's attention I want. And he's standing right beside me," I said, turning to Stephen. He smiled, his blue eyes sparkling.

"How sweet. I'm glad you both could make it. Dinner will be served at 7, but you're welcome to grab a drink, maybe dance if you choose to. Strike up a conversation with the others if you want. It's all about us tonight," Tony stated. We followed him through the lounge, stopping to join Steve, Natasha and Bruce in conversation. Natasha complimented my dress, the boys locked in a conversation about work.

"No more talking about the job. We're here to have fun. Get away from it for a few hours," Nat complained.

"In that case, Amelia would you like to dance?" Stephen asked me. I nodded and he led me out to the dancefloor. We swayed to the music, enjoying each other's company. Other couples joined us until dinner where we all gathered to eat. Toasts were given and then Stephen stood up and gathered everyone's attention.

"As you know, Amelia and I have been dating for six months and I couldn't be happier to be with someone so amazing as her. She's brought out the best in me and gives the best massages. Trust me, you should all get one," Everyone laughed, including me, though I felt heat flush my cheeks.

"I know tonight was meant to be about us as a group. Celebrating our accomplishments and friendships. But I thought I'd make it a bit more special. Amelia, I've thought about this a thousand times. The future and what I want to be like. What it would include and who I want to live the rest of my life with. With all this thinking, I know exactly how I want it. My future belongs with you,"

"Forever. I love you and couldn't imagine my life without you being a part of it. Amelia, would you be the extraordinary honor of marrying me?" he proposed. He got down on one knee, pulling out a ring box opening it. The ring was stunning. A white gold band, a medium-sized diamond with smaller ones on either side sitting on top. Tears sprang to my eyes; tears of happiness. I had my answer to his question. Something I knew all along.

"Yes. I will marry you, Stephen," I accepted. A loud cheer echoed through the room as he slid the ring on my finger and stood up to pull me into a kiss. We got all the congratulations from our friends, spending the remainder of the party dancing and cuddling on the couch before returning home. We changed out of our formal outfits into pajamas and laid down in the bed. Stephen tucked me against his body and we fell asleep, dreaming of our life together.


End file.
